One Last Hurrah
by LivelyMelody14
Summary: A spur of the moment midnight drive to nowhere. A fluffy ending to my favorite pairing. SEDDIE!


"Come on, one last hoorah, for old times' sake." Sam pleaded.

"Fine" Freddie ceded.

"Yes! This is going to be epic!" She screeched in victory, dancing around the room like a child would after being granted another hour before having to go to bed. People started to stare at her as she was dancing like a maniac in the middle of a smoothie shop but for Freddie this couldn't have been any more normal.

"Sit down! People are looking at you." Freddie said.

"Whatever, you're no fun." She replied rolling her eyes. But he couldn't have been that boring, she could never talk Carly into doing what they were going to do. She sat down and folded her hands in front of her and placing her elbows on the table resting her chin on her hands.

"What?" He asked already knowing she had something up her sleeve.

"Come on, let's go!" She said. Quickly in one swift movement she was off her chair, grabbed his hand, out the door, and running down the street.

"What are you doing?" He asked slightly out of breath when she finally stopped running two blocks away from the Groovy Smoothie.

"We have to go!"

"Right now!? Sam, it's already eight 'o'clock!" He questioned.

"We can make it!" she urged, pulling on his hand to keep going down the streetlight lit streets.

"Why such the rush? We can go tomorrow." He said calming down a bit and breathing normally again.

"I guess," She sighed, "It's just so much more beautiful at night, without all the people, ya know?" She finished. The depleted look on her face devastated him, he knew he couldn't let her down, but he never could anyway. He wondered if she remembered the first time they went there together back when they were dating, it was at night. A spur of the moment midnight drive to nowhere.

"Let's do it." He said suddenly inspired to take her anywhere she wanted to go, as long as he got to come with.

"Really?" She said perking up and looking at him excitedly once again.

"It's a two hour drive." She added.

"I know, but it'll be worth it." He answered, smiling at the now once again beaming girl.

"We better leave now if we don't want to make it back too late." He said as they once again began their journey down the street. They were already halfway back to Bushwell, after all the running.

"I don't care if we ever come back." She said wistfully. He looked at her with a smirk on his face. She didn't glance up at him but she smiled lightly. He knew she wasn't kidding when she said that. She really could care less if they ever came back here, she's got nothing holding her down, except maybe Spencer since Carly was going to college in LA and Freddie's going to New York.

When they got back to Bushwell they found Freddie's car in the parking lot and were off headed in the direction of Sam's favorite place in the world. Sam decided they needed some music while they sped down the interstate so she popped in an old Maroon 5 CD and they rocked out all the way to songs like, _She Will Be Loved_, _This Love_, and _Sunday Morning. _Upon arriving at their destination two short hours later Sam jumped out of the car the second it was stopped and let the cool sea salt filled breeze hit her face like long awaited air-conditioning on a hot summer's day. Oh how she loved the beach. By the time he was out of the car her shoes were laying in the sand as she took off in a sprint down the beach. He laughed as he took off after her kicking his shoes off and dashed through the cold, soft sand.

She looked at her toes as the water rose and receded over them. The slightly cold but refreshing water trickled onto her feet. She was silent and amazed, she always was. When she came here at night there was something about it that she couldn't get enough of. On a perfect night like this, the stars came out and shined their reflection on the water beautifully cascading their wondrous shape.

Freddie watched her as she stood looking out at the ocean. As she was mesmerized by the water, he was mesmerized by her. Suddenly she turned around, smiling brightly and motioned for him to join her at the edge of the sea. The beach could be two completely different places at totally different times. During the day hundreds of people who probably shouldn't wear bathing suits for the satisfaction of the public, flocked the sand in search of the perfect place to lay their towel. Little kids screamed in joy and peed in the water, while parents watched like hawks making sure that the undercurrent wouldn't sweep their babies away. At night it was peaceful. The ocean rested as the stars and moon lit up the night. The burning hot sand of the daytime was long gone and replaced with cool luxurious sand.

"You really love it here huh?" He asked breaking the comfortable silences of their own thoughts. He proceeded to sit down and lean back on the palms of his hands looking up at her.

"Yeah, I do." She said sitting down next to him, their legs touching, she mimicked his actions and leaned back on her palms as well. She took a deep breath and laid down completely, looking up at the sky.

"I guess it's just everything this place… is." She finished lamely.

"It's hard to explain," She started, "It makes me feel good, like I don't have to worry about anything."

"I get it. The ocean can be very captivating." He replied, also lying down completely.

"It's not just that, it's the memories that have been made here." She said tentatively. He smiled, "_so she did remember" _he thought. She smiled back at him knowing he remembered too. They went there the first time by accident and ended up staying there the whole night wrapped up in each other, hypnotized by the stars.

"That was when I knew I loved you." She said referring to the first time they went there. He was surprised by her daring confession but the smile on his face was unmistakable.

"Oh really?" he said playfully.

"Don't let it go to your head I already knew you loved me." She replied smirking.

"How!?" He laughed.

"I don't know. I just knew." She said smiling at their serious turned humorous conversation.

"You know," He started, leaning up on his hands once again, "I never stopped loving you." He finished, waiting for her reply. She looked up at him more seriously this time knowing their playful conversation took an honest turn. Then she thought for a moment and knew her reply should have been automatic.

"I never stopped loving you either." She said earnestly. He took that as a sign that he could kiss her, something he had been wanted to do the moment they arrived at the beach. She smiled into the kiss as she leaned forward hovering over him. When he pulled away and opened his eyes he saw the most beautiful girl smiling down at him. Freddie wrapped his arms around her tightly like the first night they went there as she rested her head on his chest breathing simultaneously together. She meant it when she said she didn't care if they ever went back home and now he wasn't so sure he wanted to either.

**A/N: So i tried to finish this before the last episode of ICarly but that didn't happen. Anyway i thought i needed to make a little ending and this is it. so sad:,( Tell me what you thought, please review! I'll love you forever;)**


End file.
